The True Alpha Prophecy
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: The Alpha Pack are in town and several residents in Beacon Hills are dying e McCall and Hale packs are in over their heads.With Paige pregnant,she's placed on the sidelines.Her friends the Wiltshire pack step in to help out. Can the three packs work together?Deucalion isn't just after Scott,he's after Paige's son too.He thinks Camden will be a powerful Alpha one day.
1. 3 months later

The True Alpha Prophecy

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N- I have created a Pinterest board for this series. It will help you get acquainted with the Wiltshire Pack. The link is over on my profile. **

* * *

"So have you heard anything more from the Alpha Pack?" Lilith asked Paige over the phone.

"Nope. Ethan and Aiden haven't even tried to contact me", Paige told her, while stroking her 3 month pregnant stomach.

Derek and Peter had been taking turns watching over her while they looked for the alpha pack.

"You didn't tell _him_ didn't you? About…you know?" Paige asked.

"About you being knocked up? Oh god no!" Lilith said.

"How do you think he's going to react?" Paige asked.

"Well considering he wanted to marry you, I think he'll be a bit angry, but once he sees how happy Isaac makes you, he'll be fine", Lilith told her.

"Well I'm tired and Isaac and Peter should be back soon, so I'm going to go lay down. Let me know if you hear anything", Paige said.

"Will do", Lilith said and hung up.

Derek walked into the room.

"I'm going to go lay down", she told him.

"Want some help?" Derek asked.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Pregnant, not helpless", she said.

* * *

Isaac and Peter returned from hunting the Alpha pack.

Derek was waiting. He looked at Isaac and said, "She's in her room".

Isaac took off up the stairs, eager to see his mate and his unborn child.

Peter directed Derek out of the loft.

"What?" Derek asked him.

"Just trust me", Peter told him.

Isaac opened the door to Paige's room and saw her lying on her bed on her side. Isaac lay down beside her.

Paige subconsciously leaned back towards Isaac.

He smiled and brushed some hair off her neck. He dipped his head and lightly kissed her neck.

She sighed his name. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced back at him. "Hey", she said softly.

"Hey yourself", Isaac said and kissed her.

"I missed you", she said.

"Let me show you how much I missed you", Isaac said, his hand trailing down her side.

Paige grabbed his hand. "Isaac, we can't", she told him. She had informed him about the delicacy of her pregnancy and that she couldn't participate in any rigorous activity and that included sex.

"I know _you _can't", he said.

Paige seemed to get the message and blushed. She let go of Isaac's hand and his hand parted her legs. She gasped when his hand touched her. She grabbed onto the pillow under her head.

Isaac loved watching Paige as he brought her over the edge.

She collapsed onto the bed.

He kissed her head.

"I love you", Paige gasped.

"I love you too, my darling mate", Isaac said.

Paige grabbed Isaac's arm and placed his hand on her stomach.

Isaac gently stroked her stomach as Paige fell asleep.


	2. Tattoo

Chapter 2

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-Can I just say how much I love you guys? I am literally blown away by the love. There is some Isaac/Paige conflict, but not every relationship is perfect, especially being a teenage guy with a baby on the way.  
**

* * *

A month later, the school year began.

Stiles picked Paige up.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked her.

"As I'll ever be", she told him.

He kissed her forehead and she left the loft.

"Hello mama wolf!" Stiles said.

Paige playfully rolled her eyes. "Good morning to you too, Stiles", she said getting in the jeep.

As they got closer to school, Paige became very nervous.

"Hey, we're here for you", Stiles said, sensing the pregnant she-wolf's distress.

"It's not just school. Isaac didn't come home last night and he hasn't text me. I'm worried", she told him.

"I'm sure he's fine", Stiles said, "It's Isaac". Stiles was right.

Isaac was a fighter.

Especially now that he knew he had a baby on the way.

* * *

When they got to school, Stiles and Paige met Scott in the hallway.

Apparently, Scott had tried to get a tattoo and it healed.

"You wanna ask Derek for help? Why? Why?" Stiles asked.

"Both him and Paige have the triskele tattooed on their backs. There has to be a way to do it and keep it from healing", Scott said.

"Yeah, but doesn't he have his hands a little full?" Stiles asked as they walked up to a bulletin board.

Boyd and Erica's pictures were on it.

"They've been looking for months and haven't found anything", Paige told them, "I'll meet up with you guys later".

"If you need any help, just howl", Scott said.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you're as bad as Derek", she said walking off.

* * *

Paige was at her locker when the twins walked up on either side of her.

"Looks like little Paige grew up", Aiden said.

"Hello boys. How can I help you?" she asked.

"I can think of one way you can help me", Aiden said pulling her back into his front. He swept her hair aside and saw her mark. He growled.

"That's right, boys. Little Paige found herself a mate. Now, if you'll excuse me", she said slamming her locker. She turned and they saw her baby bump.

Aiden growled.

"Back off Aiden", she snapped, "You wouldn't want the whole school to see you attacking a pregnant girl, now do you?" Her phone rang. "Excuse me", she said walking off. She answered her phone. "Mrs. McCall?" she asked.

"Paige, Isaac's in the hospital and Derek's not answering his phone", she said.

"What do you mean Derek's not answering…?" Paige asked, with a bad feeling in her stomach, "I'll go find Derek. Call Scott". She sent a quick text to Stiles telling him to pick up all her school work she missed…and that she was borrowing his car. She swung by the Hale house and looked around. Then she looked in the subway station. "C'mon Derek…where are you?" she asked dialing his number again. She got his voice-mail. She decided to try Peter.

He answered.

"Where's Derek?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because my mate, the father of my child, his beta is in the hospital and we've got to get him out of there!" she snapped, "Look, just find Derek and tell him to meet me there".

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, they immediately looked for Scott's mom.

The moment she saw Paige, she said, "Wow…you're…pregnant".

"It's Isaac's", Paige told her.

"Speaking of Isaac, where is he?" Scott asked.

"He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery", Melissa told them.

"Thank you", Scott said and the two took off for the elevator.

As the doors were closing, a walking stick stopped them.

The doors opened and a blind man stepped into the elevator.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" he asked in a smooth British accent.

For some reason, his voice clicked in Paige's mind for some unknown reason.

"Yeah", Scott said, since they were going there anyway.

"Thank you", he said.

Paige stepped closer to Scott and angled her stomach towards him. She had a bad feeling about the blind British man. She also knew his scent, but couldn't place it.

They reached the second floor.

"You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?" the man asked.

"Um... sure", Scott said and helped him out.

They got away from the elevator and followed Isaac's scent. They walked past Isaac's room, but it was empty. They rounded the corner and found a man wheeling Isaac into the elevator.

"Isaac!" Paige breathed.

Scott started running towards him.

"Scott!" she yelled.

"Find Derek!" Scott yelled as he dove into the elevator.

She dialed Derek's number.

He answered. "What?" he snapped.

"It's about damn time. Scott and someone from the Alpha Pack are fighting in the elevator", she told him.

"I'm on the first floor", he said.

She ran down the stairs and met Derek as the doors opened.

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha", the man said.

Derek jammed his claws into the werewolf's back. "So am I", Derek said and threw the guy down the hallway. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Derek said as he turned to face Scott.

"Isaac!" Paige yelled. She ran over to him. "Oh Isaac", she said seeing her knocked out mate; "We have to get him out of here".

They put Isaac in Derek's car and Paige swung by the school to get Stiles. They all went to the Hale house.

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked.

"No. The county took it over, but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha", Derek said.

"Yeah, but it did heal", Scott said.

"Not on the inside", Paige said.

"Hey, are you gonna tell me who that was back there? That Alpha", Scott said.

"A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager", Derek said. He handed an herb to Paige.

"How do you expect me to crush this up?" she asked him.

He handed her a water bottle.

"He's not going to be able to drink this until he wakes up", she told him.

He rolled his eyes and walked away from her.

She growled and put the plant in the water bottle and shook it up.

"Uh, hey, Derek. If you wanna repay back that favor now... There is something you can do for me", Scott said.

* * *

"Yeah, I see it. It's two bands, right?" Derek said, using his wolf eyes, "What does it mean?"

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers", Scott said, drawing it in the dust.

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked him.

"Do you know what the word "tattoo" means?" Scott asked.

"To mark something", Stiles answered.

"Well, that's in Tahitian. In Samoan, it means "open wound."I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward", Scott said.

"For what?" Derek asked.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Goin' four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh..." Scott said.

"Like an open wound", Paige said realizing.

"Yeah", Scott said.

Derek picked up a blow torch. "The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt", Derek told him.

"Ah, that's great", Stiles said.

"Do it", Scott said.

Derek turned the blow torch on.

"Oh, wow. That's a... that's a lot for me. So I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside", Stiles said.

Derek stopped Stiles. "Nope. You can help hold him down", Derek said.

"Oh, my God", Stiles gasped.

The blow torch touched Scott's skin and he started screaming.

"Hold him", Derek told Stiles, as Scott's body shifted due to the pain.

Scott passed out and woke up an hour later. "It worked", Scott said.

"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now", Stiles said.

"Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us... everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... Ephemeral", Scott said.

"Studying for the PSATS?" Stiles asked.

"Yep", Scott said.

"Nice", Stiles said.

Scott opened the front door and stopped. "You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?" Scott asked.

"Go home, Scott", Derek said again.

"And why only one side?" Scott asked. Scott released his claws and started to scratch at the door.

"Scott", Derek said.

He scratched at the door until the whole triskele was showing. "The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?" Scott asked.

"A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack", Paige told him.

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asked.

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion", Derek said.

"Deucalion…" Paige said, "I knew I knew him from somewhere".

"What?" Derek asked her.

"When we were kids. I remember his voice. He was the one in the elevator at the hospital", she told him.

"We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months", Derek told them.

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asked.

"With all the help I can get", Derek said.

Paige figured this would be a good time to call the pack.

They were all shocked by Isaac sitting up.

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" Isaac asked.

"What girl?" Derek asked.

"The girl who saved me", Isaac said. His eyes fell on Paige. "You", he growled, "Your _friends_ tried to kill me".

"I never said they were my friends!" Paige yelled.

"The twins tried to kill me and they morphed into one huge alpha!" he yelled.

"I said I knew them _before _they were alpha's!" she yelled, "What? Are you jealous of Aiden or something?! I'm carrying your son!"

"Son? You mean it's a boy?" Isaac asked, the fight forgotten.

"Yes it's a boy, but you would know that if you even bothered to pay attention to me", Paige said, her hormones taking over.

Isaac hopped down from the table and walked over to his pregnant mate. He didn't say anything, but wrapped his arms around her.

Their problems were just starting.


	3. Chaos Rising

Chapter 3

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-We start meeting some of the Wiltshire Pack in this chapter.**

* * *

Paige found Isaac in their room.

Derek had let them move into the same room since they found out Paige was pregnant.

He had been sleeping ever since he got back from the hospital.

"Isaac?" Paige said softly.

Isaac rolled over and sat up against the headboard. "Hey you", he said.

She sat down between his legs.

"How do you feel?" she asked him.

"I feel like my insides were ripped out", he said.

"Well your son makes me feel like that every day", Paige groaned, "He's starting to move".

"Can I…?" Isaac asked.

Paige grabbed Isaac's hand and placed it on her lower stomach.

Isaac felt something kick his hand. He smiled and said, "What about a name?"

"Camden", she said.

"What?" Isaac asked shocked.

"The name in my dream. Camden", she told him.

"My older brother was named Camden", Isaac said, "He died in combat".

"I haven't decided on a middle name yet", she told him.

"Derek", Isaac suggested, "That way he's named for both our brothers".

"I love it", Paige said. She leaned up and kissed Isaac.

* * *

The next morning, Isaac paced by the large window. "You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous", Isaac said.

"Can you please stop pacing? You're making me nauseous", Paige said, closing her eyes.

"You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him", Isaac said as he continued to pace.

"You'll be fine", Derek told him.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked, as he walked up to the table.

"He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself", Derek said.

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right?" Isaac asked.

"I'm related to him and I don't trust him", Paige said.

"You know, personally, I'd... well, I'd trust Scott", Isaac said.

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked him.

"Yeah. I still don't like him", Isaac said.

"Nobody likes him", the two siblings said.

Suddenly, the loft door opened.

Paige opened her eyes, hoping to see the pack, but it was just Peter.

"Children. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face", Peter said.

"We don't like you", Derek said slamming the book in his hands, "Now shut up and help us".

Paige winced at the noise.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked.

"Just werewolf pregnancy symptoms. Pregnant she-wolves have heightened emotions and senses to help them protect their pup", Derek explained.

Peter and Derek sat Isaac down in a chair.

"Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm", Peter said.

"How do you know how to do this, again?" Isaac asked.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip, and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them", Peter said.

"You... You've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac asked.

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone", Peter said.

"Wait, does that mean that you...?" Isaac asked, but stopped when Peter jammed his claws into his neck. Isaac's eyes turned yellow and Peter's turned icy blue.

"Isaac!" Paige gasped.

Derek grabbed her arm, stopping her.

Isaac started to struggle more.

"Wait, I see them", Peter said. Peter suddenly ripped his claws out of Isaac's neck.

Derek let go of Paige and she ran to Isaac's side.

Isaac reached up and touched the back of his neck.

Paige nuzzled her mate's face.

"What'd you see?" Derek asked Peter.

"It was confusing. Um, im... images. Vague shapes", Peter said panting and flexing his hand.

"But you saw something", Derek said.

"Isaac found them", Peter told him.

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked.

"I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses", Peter said.

"But you did see them", Derek said.

"And worse", Peter said.

Derek sighed and said, "Deucalion".

"He was talking to them. Something about time running out", Peter explained.

"What does it mean?" Isaac asked.

"He's gonna kill them", Derek said.

Paige could tell her brother was worried about losing his betas.

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead", Peter said.

"The next full moon?" Paige asked him.

"Tomorrow night", Peter said.

* * *

Isaac and Paige watched as Stiles, Scott, and Derek fill a tub with ice.

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... Comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state", Deaton told Isaac.

"Like being hypnotized", Paige said.

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind", Deaton said.

Isaac knelt down beside the tub.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow", Deaton said.

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek asked.

"Nearly dead", Deaton said.

Paige's heart stopped.

Isaac stuck his hand in the water and jerked it back out. "It's safe, though, right?" Isaac asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton asked.

"No. No, not really", Isaac said. He stood up and Paige grabbed his arm.

She dragged him out into the lobby. "You can't do this", she told him.

"We have to find Erica and Boyd before tomorrow night", he said.

"I know that", she said frustrated, "I'm just worried".

Isaac took her face in his hands. "It's going to be okay. I promise you", he told her. He kissed her on the forehead and left her in the lobby.

Paige could the sounds of her mate struggling and her brother yelling.

It suddenly started storming.

Isaac kept repeating, "I don't wanna do that".

Derek suddenly yelled, "Paige!"

She ran into the room.

"Where's Paige?" Isaac asked.

"I'm right here Isaac. It's okay. I'm right here", she told him, placing her hands on his face.

Isaac instantly calmed.

She looked at Deaton and nodded.

"Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?" Deaton asked.

"It's not... it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble", Isaac said.

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?" Deaton asked.

"It's dusty, so empty", Isaac said.

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton asked.

The lights started flickering and Isaac's hand shot and grabbed onto Scott's forearm.

"Someone's here. Someone's here", Isaac said.

"Isaac, relax", Deaton told him.

"No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" Isaac said starting to thrash around.

"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything", Deaton said once Isaac calmed down.

"Boyd, I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises", Isaac told them.

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked.

"I think so, I can't... I can't see her, I ca... I can't... I can't see either of them", Isaac said.

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked.

"They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're...Worried that they're gonna hurt each other", Isaac said.

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart", Derek said.

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked.

"No", Isaac said.

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?" Deaton asked.

Isaac shot up out of the water.

"They're here. They... They..." Isaac said.

"It's all right", Deaton said.

"No", Isaac said.

"Just tell us..." Deaton said.

"They see me. They found me. They're here!" Isaac yelled.

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?" Derek asked.

"I can't see them. It's too dark!" Isaac yelled.

"Just tell me where you are", Derek said.

"You are confusing him", Deaton said.

"I can't see!" Isaac yelled.

"Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are", Derek yelled.

"Derek, shut-up!" Paige yelled, "I'll handle it!"

She placed her hands on his neck and shifted her body. "Isaac, baby", she said in a soothing voice.

Isaac looked up into her yellow eyes. "Paige", he breathed.

"It's me. Can I ask you a question?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"What did you see?" she asked him.

He jerked up. "A vault! It's a bank vault! I saw it! I saw the name", Isaac said getting out of the tub.

Derek helped Paige up as Deaton wrapped a towel around Isaac's body.

"It's, uh... B-beacon hills first national bank. It's, um... it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault", Isaac said.

Everyone was looking at Isaac.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked.

"No", Isaac said.

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it", Stiles said.

"What body?" Isaac asked.

"Erica. You said it was Erica", Stiles said.

* * *

"She's not dead", Derek argued later.

"Derek, he said, "There's a dead body. It's Erica."Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation", Stiles said.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked.

"Someone else, obviously", Stiles said.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle", Scott said, "Okay, the one who saved you?"

"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was", Isaac said.

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles asked, "They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunder-dome".

"Then we get them out tonight", Derek said.

"Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in", Deaton said.

"If Isaac got in, then so can we", Derek said.

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Deaton asked.

"We need a plan", Scott said.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek said.

"Uh, I think someone already did. Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery." Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out", Stiles said.

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the Internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes", Stiles said.

It took longer than anticipated, so Derek, Isaac, and Paige went home.

* * *

When they got home, Isaac went up to their bedroom.

"I'll be up in a couple minutes", Paige told him.

When he was gone, she turned to Derek.

"Okay, so Isaac also said there was another male wolf in vault, which means the Alpha Pack made this personal", Paige said, "They took one of my pack members".

"They're not your pack anymore, Paige. You don't owe them anything", Derek said.

"Might I remind you that _your_ mate is part of that pack?" she said.

Derek rolled his eyes. "You're not coming", he said.

"I won't fight, I promise. I just want my pack member back", Paige said.

"Fine", Derek said.

* * *

The next night, they worked on their plan to get the wolves out of the vault.

"Okay. You see this? This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom", Stiles explained.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit…" Stiles said.

"Look, forget the drill", Derek said.

"Sorry?" Stiles asked.

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" Derek asked him.

"He has point", Paige said from her spot on the stairs. She still hadn't mentioned to Isaac that she was going on the mission 4 months pregnant.

"What do you... what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles asked him.

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall", Derek said.

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on", Stiles taunted.

Derek made a fist. "Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that. Okay, see this? That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co..." Derek cut him off by punching Stiles' hand.

"Derek!" Paige hissed.

"He could do it", Stiles said.

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asked.

Paige opened her mouth.

"You're not fighting. We agreed already", Derek said.

"I know that, but I was thinking I would just use the front door", she told him, "Or you could let me in".

Derek looked at Peter. "Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself", Peter said.

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek asked.

"One of them is already dead", Peter said.

"We don't know that", Derek argued.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed", Peter said.

"Could someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked.

Paige smiled.

"Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk", Peter said.

"What about you?" Derek said turning to Scott and Stiles.

"Yeah, if you want me to come..." Stiles said.

"Not you", Derek said, annoyed.

"Got it", Stiles said, realizing.

"I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try", Scott asked.

"But?" Derek said.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?" Scott asked.

Derek looked at Paige.

"I don't know. Quit looking at me like that. I only know that they took one of my pack members and I need to get them back", Paige said.

* * *

While the boys snuck around the back, Paige went to the front door and found it open already. She quietly went inside. The minute she stepped into the bank, she smelled a familiar scent. Her heart stopped. "Nic", she breathed. She crept quietly to the vault. She opened the door and watched Scott and Derek break through the wall.

Boyd was growling.

"Boyd? Boyd? It's me. It's Derek", Derek said trying to calm him down.

"Stiles, now is not the best time", Scott said when he answered his phone, "What does that mean?"

"We're here to get you out, okay?" Derek told Boyd.

"Nic? Nic!" Paige shouted.

A figure over in the corner started to move.

"Nic!" she breathed.

"Paige?" the familiar Scottish accent washing over Paige.

"Nicolai", she said, "Come over to the door".

It was obvious he was weak and could barely move.

"Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem", Scott said.

The girl stepped out of the shadows.

"Cora?" Derek asked. He looked back at Paige.

"Remember when you thought I was lying to you?" Paige asked him, "Well, this is what I was lying about".

"You don't think telling me Cora was alive was important?" he snapped.

"We've got bigger problems Derek", she snapped back.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Our sister Cora", Paige explained, still trying to get Nicolai over to the door.

"Paige, I can't", he said.

"Look at me Nic", she said.

His blue eyes met hers.

"I promise you, I will get you out of here and we'll call the pack and you will see Kitana again. I promise", she told him.

"Derek, Paige, get out. Get out now!" Cora yelled.

Paige was suddenly pushed into the vault. She turned and saw Mrs. Morrel completing a circle of Mountain Ash.

"No. No! Wait!" Scott yelled.

Boyd and Cora started attacking Scott and Derek.

Nicolai blocked Paige's body with his own. "I will protect you with my life", he told her.

"Good, because you're also protecting my pup", she said placing his hand on her stomach.

Allison suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Look out!" she yelled.

"No! Don't break the seal!" Derek yelled.

"Boyd!" Allison yelled, breaking the seal.

Boyd and Cora ran out the vault.

Nicolai collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"I have to get him to the loft", Paige told her brother and Scott, "Help me get him to the car".

* * *

When Paige arrived back at the loft, she called Stiles. "I'm gonna need some help", she told him.

He and Peter came down.

"Don't ask", she said.

They carried Nicolai up the stairs and put him on the couch.

Paige ran over to the kitchen and threw some herbs in a bowl with some water and mixed it up. She ran back over to Nicolai. "Nic, I need you to open your mouth and drink this, okay?" she said. She set Nicolai's head on her lap and tilted his head. She placed the bowl at his lips and tipped it forward, so the liquid would run down Nicolai's throat.

Nicolai fell into a sleep.

Paige got up and said, "He'll probably sleep for a couple of days while his body heals".

"Who the hell is he?" Isaac asked, appearing on the stairs.

"Isaac! This is Nicolai Capanni, second-in-command of the Wiltshire Pack", Paige explained.

"And what the hell is he doing here?" Isaac asked.

"I...ummm…I went with Derek and Scott", Paige said.

"You what?! You're 4 months pregnant, Paige! You could've put Camden in harm's way?! Are you insane?!" Isaac yelled.

"I had to get him back!" Paige said, "I spent 6 years with him and the pack. They're my family!"

"You should've told me", Isaac said.

"I know, but I knew you would react badly", she told him.

* * *

Minutes later, Isaac got a call from Derek.

"Stay here", Isaac told Paige.

"I know", she said, "Someone has to look after these two idiots".

"Hey!" Stiles said.

"I'll see you later", Isaac said kissing Paige's forehead.

"Bring them back", she told him.

He nodded and left.

"Wait…he said Camden", Stiles said.

"Yeah. I picked it", Paige told him.

"What about his middle name?" Peter asked.

"Derek", she said, "Camden Derek Lahey".

* * *

**Make sure to check out the Pinterest board for this series. Nicolai is portrayed by the yummy Richard Madden (Game of Thrones). **


	4. Author's note

Hey guys, I need your help. So you know how they visit the motel in one of the episodes? Well...I'm not so sure how the motel should affect Paige. And I need your suggestions!


	5. Fireflies

Chapter 4

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-This is mainly a filler chapter, because Paige is pregnant. I also needed to get Lilith (Derek's mate) back into the story.**

* * *

Paige spent most of her night looking up at the full moon in the sky. Wishing she could go for a run, find Cora and Boyd with the pack. She wouldn't be much help anyway. Her pregnancy kept her from fully shifting.

The most shifting she could do was get her claws and fangs out.

But the rest…she couldn't.

For the first time in her life, she felt useless. She glanced over at Nicolai.

He hadn't moved, but she was reassured by the sound of his heartbeat.

The loft door opened and Paige smiled when saw it was Lilith.

"Lilith!" she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Lilith dropped to her knees next to Nicolai. She placed a hand on his face.

He leaned into her touch, knowing his alpha female was there.

"Where did you find him?" Lilith asked.

"Deucalion had him along with my sister and another pack mate", Paige told her, "I gave him a natural healing remedy, so he'll sleep all night and maybe tomorrow".

"See, this is why we had you in our pack", Lilith told her, sitting down across from Paige. She reached forward and placed a hand on Paige's stomach.

Camden started moving, sensing another wolf.

"Did you pick a name yet?" Lilith asked.

"Camden Derek Lahey", Paige said, "For both of our brothers".

"That's sweet", Lilith said.

Paige was glad to finally have another she-wolf around. "So, what are you doing here?" Paige asked her.

Lilith shrugged. "Thought I would finally come see you and the pup. I also got a bad feeling about tonight. Like someone is going to get seriously hurt", she said. After she said that, the loft door opened again.

Scott and Isaac were dragging an injured Derek.

"Derek!" both she-wolves gasped.

They laid him on his bed.

Lilith rushed over to him assessing the damage.

Isaac walked over to Paige and helped her up.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Peter is coming with them", he said, "How are you?"

Paige laughed and hugged him.

"Paige! Little help here!" Lilith said ripping Derek's shirt.

"Calm down Lilith. He'll be fine. It's Cora and Boyd we should be worried about", she told her, "I'll go grab some blankets".

"I'll come with you", Isaac said.

Paige smiled and led him up the stairs.

When they made it into the hallway, Isaac grabbed Paige and kissed her.

Paige moaned.

It had been so long since they had time to kiss.

Isaac pulled away, leaving Paige breathless. "I love you", Isaac said, "Both of you". Isaac placed his hand on her stomach.

"We should get back downstairs, before Scott comes looking for us", she said.

They went back downstairs and laid the blankets on the floor.

When everyone was settled in, Isaac and Paige went to their room.

Everyone slept good that night.


	6. Unleashed

Chapter 5

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

* * *

Eventually, it was time for everyone to go back to school.

Nicholai had woken up and Lilith had found an apartment nearby for them to live in, until the rest of the pack got there.

"Are you sure you're up to fighting speed?" Paige asked Isaac as he got ready for school.

"It's school Paige. Pretty sure I can handle it", Isaac told her.

Paige looked at him and Isaac sighed.

"I'm serious Paige. I feel much better", he said, "Besides, you need to worry about yourself".

Isaac walked past her and Paige grabbed his arm.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"Let it go Paige", Isaac growled.

* * *

When they got to school, Isaac turned to Paige. "I'm sorry for what I said", Isaac said, "I'm just worried".

"What about me Isaac? I'm terrified. You don't seem to understand. I could die. Die. Having Camden. Young she-wolves always have high risk pregnancies", Paige said. Paige looked away from him as tears filled her eyes.

"Paige. Baby look at me", Isaac said.

Paige reluctantly looked at him.

"I love you. I always will. You know that", Isaac told her. He leaned over and kissed her, which led to a heated make out session before the bell rang.

"Go. Coach will be angry if you're late", she said pushing Isaac away.

Isaac grabbed his stuff and kissed her one last time before running into the school.

After class, Scott and Isaac met Paige by her locker.

"Don't let it bother you. It's just lunchtime detention. If all they want right now is to piss you off, then don't give in. They're just trying to get to you", Scott told Isaac.

"You got detention?" Paige asked Isaac.

"Yes, the twins set me up", Isaac growled.

"Like Scott said, don't let them get to you okay? Focus on me and Camden", she said putting Isaac's hand on her stomach.

"It's not just me", Isaac said looking across the hall to where Aiden was talking with Lydia.

Aiden looked over at the three and smiled. Winking at Paige.

"What?" Scott snapped at Isaac.

"Now they're getting to you", Isaac said. He kissed Paige and walked off.

"Easy Scott. Don't do anything stupid", Paige told him as he stormed off.

When would the boys start listening to her?

* * *

While the others were school, the Alpha Pack attacked Derek and Cora at the loft.

Cora got pinned down by Ennis and Derek was impaled by Kali.

"Everybody done? 'Cause just listening to that was exhausting. So... Let's chat", Deucalion said entering the loft. "Sorry about this, Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle, but..." Deucalion said.

"This _is_ me being gentle", Kali said twisting the pipe in Derek's body. "Let... let her go", Derek said.

Ennis let go of Cora and she ran towards Derek.

"No", he told her.

"See? We're not unreasonable", Deucalion said.

"What do you want? You want to kill me?" Derek asked.

"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your Uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact... I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have", Deucalion told him.

The longer the pipe stayed in Derek, the more blood he lost.

"You're killing him!" Cora yelled.

"Not yet, little sister. But I could", Kali said, "Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out? But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point".

"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents... Like you and your sister", Deucalion said.

"Not interested", Derek said.

"But you haven't even heard my pitch", Deucalion said.

"You want me to... Kill my own pack", Derek said.

"No. I want you to kill one of them. Of course, I wouldn't ask you to kill Paige. I need her for another reason. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell him what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own", Deucalion said.

"Mm... Liberating", Kali said.

"Listen to me, Derek. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact... I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now", Deucalion said.

* * *

"I'll save you some lunch to eat later", Paige told Isaac as she walked him to the chemistry classroom.

"Thanks. I'll see you later", he said and kissed her goodbye.

She went into the cafeteria and sat down with Scott and Stiles.

"You okay?" Scott asked, noticing the she-wolf's discomfort.

"Yeah. Stiles come here", she said.

Stiles sat next to her and she placed his hand on her stomach.

"Press down right there gently", she told him and he did. "Come on Camden", she said trying to reposition him. She eventually got Camden to turn. "Thank you Stiles", Paige said stroking her stomach. A few minutes later, she sat up and said, "Isaac. Something's wrong with Isaac". She got up and Scott followed her.

As they got closer, they could hear Isaac yelling.

"It's coming from the janitor's closet", Scott said. Scott moved the soda machine blocking the door and pulled Isaac out. Scott pinned him down by the throat and growled Isaac's name.

Isaac's eyes returned to normal and he sat against the wall.

Paige sat beside him while Scott checked on Allison. "I'm okay. I'm fine", she said. She had a scratch on her arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to do that", Isaac whimpered.

"I'm okay", Allison repeated.

"I'm so sorry", Isaac told her.

"Shhh", Paige said trying to calm her mate.

"It's not his fault", Allison said.

"I know. I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt", Scott said.

"We have to do something", Paige told Scott.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get them angry. Really angry", Scott said.

* * *

They ended up hot-wiring one of the twins' motorcycles.

"How long is this gonna take?" Isaac said.

The engine started and Isaac got on the bike.

"Maybe you should upgrade from that bike of yours", Paige said.

"Okay. Pull back with your left hand. Kick down to put in gear. Front brake. Throttle. Back brake for stopping. Try not to crash", Allison told him.

"Yeah. Been there, done that", Isaac told her.

Both Allison and Paige took a picture of Isaac with their phones.

"This is totally my new background", Paige said, "If I weren't pregnant already, I'd jump you right here in the parking lot".

"Umm…Paige. We have to get to class", Allison told her.

Paige kissed Isaac goodbye and followed Allison into the building.

They went and sat down in their English class. They heard the motorcycle rev and Aiden ran out of the classroom. Everyone followed him out of the classroom.

Aiden was standing by his bike.

"You have got to be kidding me. You realize this is gonna result in a suspension", Mrs. Blake said.

The twins looked over at Isaac, Allison, Scott, and Paige.

The three simply smirked.

* * *

"See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole", Deucalion said.

He knelt down and grabbed Derek's head. He felt his face. "You're right, Kali. He looks like his mother. And from what I've heard, Paige looks like her too. You'll get to know me, Derek. Like she did", Deucalion told him.

"I know you. I know what you are. You're a fanatic", Derek said.

"Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of alphas. I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!" Deucalion yelled.

It started thundering and lightning.

Kali pulled the metal pole out of Derek's body.

"Hate it when that happens", Deucalion said.

Derek collapsed to the ground next to the puddle of his blood.

"What do you want with Paige?" Derek asked him.

"Ah yes. Paige. You'll find out sooner or later", Deucalion said and left with his pack.

Cora ran over to Derek.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Paige was walking down the stairs with Isaac and Scott.

"Yeah, I wish I could have seen their faces. They look seriously pissed?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah", Scott said.

They stopped in the middle of the hallway. The twins were standing on the opposite end.

"Kind of like that", Scott said.

"Paige…go back to the loft", Isaac told her.

She quickly kissed Isaac and ran out to her car.

When Isaac got back to the loft that night, Paige was crying on the couch. Isaac immediately ran over to Paige. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked her.

She looked over at Derek.

"You need to leave", Derek said staring out the window at the rain.

"Ah... I don't get it. Look, did something happen?" Isaac asked.

"It's just not gonna work with all three of you here. I've got my sisters now. It's too much. I need you out tonight", Derek told him.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Isaac asked him.

"Somewhere else", Derek said.

"Did I do something wrong, Derek?" Isaac asked softly.

Derek turned around to face him. "You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving", Derek said.

"Oh, come on", Isaac said.

"Just get out", Derek told him.

"Derek, please", Isaac pleaded.

"Get out", Derek repeated.

"Come on", Isaac begged.

"Go!" Derek yelled. He threw his glass at Isaac.

It hit the pillar behind Isaac and shattered.

The room was silent, except for the sound of thunder.

Isaac straightened back up and glared at Derek. Isaac grabbed his stuff and headed for the door.

Paige got up and followed him. "Isaac…" she said, "Please!"

Isaac gathered her in his arms. He didn't say anything. "I'll come see when I can", he said. He kissed her forehead and started for the stairs.

Paige made her way back into the loft. She marched straight up to Derek and slapped him. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM!?" she yelled, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU DEREK!" She went up to her room and threw herself on her bed.

Camden started shifting around.

"I know baby", she said trying to soothe him. Her pup could sense his father wasn't around and that was what really broke Paige's heart.

* * *

**What do you think Deucalion wants with Paige? How will Paige and Isaac cope being away from each other? Also, prepare yourselves for OC****'s. A whole pack of them!  
**


	7. Frayed

Chapter 6

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-I know it's been like ever, but school and life got in the way, but I'm in my second to last week of summer school, so updates will become more frequent.**

* * *

"Back to your seat", Coach Finstock yelled at one of the cross country runners.

Paige was asleep on Isaac's lap and her feet/legs were perched on Boyd's lap.

"Stop thinking about it, man", Isaac hissed quietly, trying not to wake Paige.

The whole pack had agreed not to tell Paige about the fight and Derek, because of her tendency to overact.

Isaac also didn't want to send her into early labor.

Paige and Derek never really discussed how long she would carry the baby before giving birth.

"Like, you're not thinking about it too?" Boyd asked him.

"Well, stop thinking about it", Isaac told him.

"I can't", Boyd said.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it either", Isaac said.

"You sure about that?" Boyd asked him. Boyd glanced back at Ethan where he was sitting with Danny.

Isaac simply shook his head and placed his hand on Paige's stomach, feeling Camden move under his hand.

The bus hit a bump, causing Paige to stir and whimper.

"Hey, it's okay", Isaac whispered to her.

Her hand came up to rest on Isaac's.

"Two of you, back in your seats!" Coach Finstock yelled, blowing his whistle, "Jared, again, car sick? Every ti... how do you even get on the bus? Look at me. No, don't look at me. Look at the horizon. Keep your eyes... keep your eyes on the horizon. McCall, not you too".

"No, coach, I'm good", Scott called.

Boyd glanced back at Ethan again.

The bus suddenly jerked to a stop, waking Paige.

Her hand tightened on Isaac's.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded and stroked her stomach, trying to calm her pup.

Isaac pulled out his phone. "There's a jackknifed tractor a few miles ahead", Isaac told them, "Could miss the meet. Boyd? Boyd?"

Boyd's eyes turned yellow and he started growling.

Scott walked up to their seat and grabbed Boyd's hand.

"Let go", Boyd growled.

"You got a plan. Tell me your brilliant plan, and I'll let go. What are you gonna do? Kill him, right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that?" Scott asked him.

"I don't care", Boyd said, struggling against Isaac and Scott.

"I do", Scott said.

"Whoa, whoa, you're still hurt", Isaac said.

"Hurt? How did you get hurt? And why aren't you healing?" Paige asked.

"I'm fine. Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying", Scott said, ignoring Paige's questions.

"Okay", Boyd said.

Scott got up and went back to his seat.

"What are you two not telling me?" Paige asked them.

Isaac and Boyd looked at each other. "It's really nothing Paige", Isaac told her.

"You guys went up against the Alpha Pack didn't you?" Paige asked.

They both looked at her.

"How the hell did you figure that out?" Boyd asked.

"I dunno. I just knew", Paige said.

"I think her mother senses are developing", Isaac teased.

Paige whimpered and moved around in Isaac's lap.

"Paige. Baby, what's wrong?" Isaac asked her.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. Camden won't quit moving", she said, "Please calm down".

Isaac tried the best he could to help Paige calm Camden.

"Now the rest of you, don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared. We're gonna make this thing. Nothing is gonna stop us! Stilinski, put your hand down", Coach Finstock said.

"You know, there's, like, a food exit about a half a mile up. I don't know if we stop and then maybe..." Stiles said.

"We're not gonna stop", Coach Finstock said.

"Okay, but if we stop..." Stiles said.

"Stilinski! Shut it!" Coach Finstock yelled, blowing his whistle again, "Seriously! It's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!"

Stiles got up a few minutes later and came to the front of the bus. "Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay? We've been on this thing for, like, three hours..." Stiles said.

Coach blew his whistle.

"It's 60 miles to the next rest stop..." Stiles said.

Coach blew his whistle again.

Every time Stiles tried to talk, Coach would blow his whistle. "Being cooped up for hours is not good... You know, our bladders aren't exactly... *whistle* Coach, this is... *whistle* Can you... *whistle* Please... *whistle* Let me talk! I'm... *whistle* Every time...*whistle*".

"Get back to your seat, Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

"Okay!" Stiles yelled going back to his seat.

"Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon", Coach said.

* * *

"Jared, you suck!" Coach yelled as everyone filed off the bus, "Hey, somebody grab some towels or a mop or a new bus".

Paige rushed over to trashcan and threw up herself.

Isaac walked over to her and held her hair. "Boyd, go get some wet paper towels", Isaac told Boyd.

Boyd nodded.

"Shouldn't the morning sickness be over by now?" Isaac asked her, as Paige wiped her mouth with her jacket sleeve.

"It should, but Camden's been restless since last night", Paige told him.

Isaac helped Paige sit down and wiped her face.

"You know, if you had been more careful, she wouldn't be going through this right now", Ethan said.

"Ethan…" Paige warned.

The twins were walking on thin ice when it came to Isaac.

"Let's go. Back on the bus!" Coach yelled.

"You know, I'm surprised she's still alive right now", Ethan said.

Isaac stood to his full height and advanced on Ethan. Paige struggled to get up.

"Isaac don't!" Paige yelled, "Don't take the bait".

"You're lucky you got her first, because I'm sure Aiden would have loved to…" Ethan was cut off by Isaac landing a punch on his jaw.

"Isaac!" Paige yelled as Isaac started punching Ethan.

"Danny! Somebody!" Paige yelled.

Stiles ran over to her and helped her up.

"You have to go get Scott", she told him.

Stiles nodded and went to find Scott as a group started forming around them.

"Stiles, what's happening?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. He just went after him", Stiles told him.

"Who, Boyd?" Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head and said, "Isaac".

"Isaac, Isaac, Isaac! Back off! Stop", Coach yelled as Danny tried to comfort Paige.

"Isaac!" Scott yelled.

Isaac dropped Ethan and looked at Scott. Isaac stepped back from Ethan and Danny rushed to his side. He walked over to Paige. "I'm sorry", he said. He took a step towards her, but she backed away, closer to Stiles.

It pained Isaac to see his mate so afraid of him.

* * *

When they got back on the bus, Paige still sat by Isaac, but she kept her eyes on the landscape.

"Paige?" Isaac asked her, "I said I was sorry".

"I know you did", she said.

"But…?" Isaac asked.

She turned to face him. "I've never seen you so angry. It was scary", she told him, "I kept thinking, 'what if he gets mad and lashes out at me or Camden?'"

Isaac silenced her with a kiss. "I would never harm you or Camden. Do you understand me? I'm not my father", he said.

"I know you aren't", she said kissing him.


End file.
